


The stars in her eyes

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works better if you listen with this to set the mood http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=5sQeQC4hT10#!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars in her eyes

Billie, and Karen, sit in a small coffee shop, the background noise of people softy chattering accompanies their wordless exchange. Something about the way this woman- this extraordinarily, ordinary woman draws Karen to her. There’s an aura about her, her eyes- though she’s only 30, tell so much more than she lets on. If Karen knew, if only she knew- what was in the eyes of the woman across from her.

 

**Sadness is there.**

**But so is pain.**

**But with that, there’s-**

**Happiness?**

**The memories of a thousand adventures.**

**Curiosity?**

**It’s faint, still there, just dimmed, unwillingness to know that which cannot last.**

**Wonder?**

**_Things_ -**

**-To know.**

**_People_ -**

**-To love.**

**_Places_ -**

**-To see.**

**Love.**

**Once in a lifetime, in a lifetime lasted far too long.**


End file.
